Unmasked
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Kira, Gin, and manipulation in a way seldom thought of. \\Songfic, light yaoi//


Song: Trapt-- _Cover up_

Series: Bleach

Pairing: KiraGin

Comments: Fitting song is fitting.

* * *

_You must have pulled the trigger_

_Your eyes give you away_

_The gun in your hand still smoking_

_You don't have to take the blame_

_You have to do what you have to do_

_You know I'd never judge you_

_Still time to close those eyes_

_Forget what happened, forget you lied_

That grin. It was always that grin. It never wavered and, if it did, it was never for long. A slip here and there, but no one questioned it because, honestly, they were afraid to let it crack and reveal what was underneath. No one wanted to see Ichimaru Gin frown. No one wanted to see him cry. Not because they would have felt bad, but because they were terrified of it.

_Put the mask back on, put the mask back on_

_Don't take it off 'til everybody's gone_

_Put the mask back on, put the mask back on_

_No disguise has ever lasted so long_

_Cover up, cover up_

_Don't let them see the real you_

_If your secrets can't stay silent_

_All those rumors might just end up being true_

Kira Izuru was probably one of the only people-- with Matsumoto as a chance for another-- that wished to see Ichimaru crack a little. He wasn't sadistic (quite the opposite), but he desired to be closer to his captain; wished to know him better than anyone else. The painful reality that it would never happen, not to mention the fact that there was already someone who had seen his mask fade away, was nearly unbearable. He wanted-- no, _needed_-- to see that grin slip from Ichimaru's lips. Had to see that facade slip for just a moment.

_You're free to do what you want_

_Never thought of consequence_

_You created your own little world_

_Where you could always be different_

_A place where the rules did not apply_

_You could never be denied_

_You took advantage of a good thing_

_And now the void you filled is empty_

Ichimaru, on the other hand, did his best to make sure that wish was never fulfilled. He didn't even like Aizen seeing as much as he did, but it was inevitable that _someone_ get through to him. Sure, his sweet lieutenant was irresistibly adorable, but that didn't change the fact that he could do damage if Gin let him in too close. In fact, it might have enforced that belief.

_Put the mask back on, put the mask back on_

_Don't take it off 'til everybody's gone_

_Put the mask back on, put the mask back on_

_No disguise has ever lasted so long_

It was tempting, though, and temptation was not something Gin was too familiar with. He was the tempter, not the tempted. Kira, though..._Izuru_ baited him in and persuaded him to drop his defenses in exchange for a twisted mind game. He had always thought he was the one playing, but as he increasingly became fond of the young shinigami, he wondered more and more if he were the one being played.

_Cover up, cover up_

_Don't let them see the real you_

_If your secrets can't stay silent_

_All those rumors might just end up being true_

_Cover up, cover up_

_Don't question anything you do_

_You have always kept it quiet_

_But your conscience haunts you every time you choose_

It was disturbing, but Gin's mental state found him humored by the irony. It seemed, after all, he hadn't been able to control his life like he'd wanted to. He had tried too hard to be like the man he grew up admiring-- tried too hard to manipulate people the way Aizen had. It had backfired on him, though, and consumed him fully. The worst part was he didn't seem to care.

_Has anyone ever reached out to you?_

_Has anyone ever seen your real face?_

_Does anyone know what you've been doing_

_As the one we used to know fades away?_

Considering all of this, it was no surprise that Gin had trouble reacting when Kira kissed him so suddenly and so boldly-- so unlike himself, really. A flurry of thoughts ran through his head. He thought to push him away, to demand what he thought he was doing, even to strike him for such rash actions. Then he thought to return the kiss, maybe even bait Kira a little further, sink in a little deeper into the sweet mouth.

_Cover up, cover up_

_Don't let them see the real you_

_If your secrets can't stay silent_

_All those rumors might just end up being true_

Eventually, though, before Gin could even make a decision, Kira pulled away. His gaze was hesitant as he glanced up to the older one and what he saw made him question ever taking the initiative. Cool blue, much colder and sharper than his own, peering down at him in a mixture of what seemed to be anger, desire, and...was that fear? Then, realization sunk in and they both knew it.

_Cover up, cover up_

_Don't question anything you do_

_You have always kept it quiet_

_But your conscience haunts you every time you choose_

Gin's mask had cracked.

_Cover up._

Kira had pulled him in too deep.

_Cover up._

There was no turning back.

_Cover up._

And neither would ever speak a word of it.

_**Cover up.**_

* * *

Fun concept: This song could also work for Mayuri. I haven't written a songfic in so long. I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
